


Acceptance

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alex manes deserves love and support, alex manes x forest, responses to fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Forest finds out about aliens and doesn't respond how Alex expects him to.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr.

Forest just stares at Alex, trying to make sense of what he’s said, trying to figure out how the most level-headed person he’s ever dated could possibly be confirming what he’s already found on his own. Aliens are real, Alex’s father locked a bunch of them up and experimented on them, and, oh, yeah, Alex’s ex is one.

“So, that,” he gestures at Alex’s side where he knows a bandage is hiding under his clothes, “Was caused by something alien?”

Alex just nods. Almost carefully. Like he’s afraid of how Forest will respond. He’s curling in on himself on the couch, hands retreating into his sweatshirt. He looks like he’s preparing for a blow. Like he’s expecting one.

He takes another minute, piecing it all together and then, finally, he shrugs. “That’s kinda hot.”

Alex looks up at him, eyes wide. Looking at Forest like he’s grown another head.

“Not the things your dad has done or the aliens,” he waves that aside. “But… I already knew that you’re a soldier. Knew that you’re a badass. But you’re also kind of like a spy, taking down people who are out to commit genocide, even though those genocidal fucks are related to you?” Forest pauses, “Yeah, that’s hot.” When he sees the confusion on Alex’s face, he heads toward a more serious response, though he’s definitely not lying about it. He’s always had a thing for a rebel with a cause, and Alex is most definitely one of those, mixed, maybe, with a bit of James Bond…

Forest refocuses, “Alex, your father is a monster. And you could be on the other side of the planet right now. You could be on a beach somewhere, drinking mai tais with some gorgeous model with an eight pack. But you saw someone doing something unspeakable and… You didn’t ignore it. You didn’t walk away. You’re doing what you can to stop it. Anyone who doesn’t see that…” He shakes his head.

“You don’t have a problem with all of this?” Alex asks. “My father is a monster. That’s where I come from.”

“Where you came from and what your father did isn’t who you are.” He wonders who in Alex’s life made him think that he was responsible for the sins of his father. Who made Alex think he had to right all those wrongs to be worthy. He pauses before saying, “I like you, Alex. For who you are. And, if I can help you in this, you should let me know.”

“I’ll do that,” Alex promises. Forest doubts he will, is pretty sure Alex will try to handle all of it on his own if he can, but he chooses to accept it. He’s put it out there. It’s up to Alex if he wants his help.

Right now, his boyfriend is injured and sad and Forest can do something about a whole one of those things. “So,” he smiles, leaning back on the couch. “How about I order us some pizza and we watch Queer Eye?”

The look of relief on Alex’s face is easily the best thing Forest has seen all day. “Only if you make sure Buffy doesn’t get any this time. You know it’s not good for her,” Alex says, tone lighter than it’s been since Forest arrived.

“I won’t make any promises,” he grins, leaning in for a kiss, so happy when Alex’s fingers make their way into his hair, pulling him closer. Yeah, he knows how lucky he is to have found someone like Alex Manes. And, no matter how long it lasts, he’s not taking a second of this for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned long ago that the best response to people (intentionally or not) making people feel bad about what they ship is to write smut about that ship (as long as I’m comfortable doing so). Since the Alex fandom has so many ace people in it, I figured this would probably be a better response for all of you. I may not ship it, but I hope you know you’re welcome here if you do. I consider this a big, warm hug for everyone who is hurting due to what some of the louder voices in the fandom have said, and I hope that’s what this is for you. And maybe I’ll write some smut for some of you later. ;)


End file.
